


If You've Been Melted Down to Stars

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Yuto closes his eyes and imagines a pair of hands larger than his own.AKA the handjob fic with mutual pining if you squint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/mintgreyy/status/804876846210772992) was the final push that sent me deeper into the abyss of wooyu.
> 
> My kouhai encouraged me to develop it into a full fledged fic so I decided to target her entire being.
> 
> Happy Valentine's. Join me in hell.

"Hyung is nagging again," Wooseok says: half conversational, half warning.

A pause. More silence spare for the droplets of water hitting the tiles and Wooseok shuffling out of his clothes, discarding them in a heap to be dealt with later. Hongseok's nags be damned.

Usually there would be a reply. A low chuckle or a casual _oh really?_ , a well mannered response proffered out of politeness. Old habits die hard.

Wooseok is still met with silence. Puzzled, he opens the door to let himself in. Wooseok follows up with a "Yuto?", tentative as a wave of steam hits him as he shuffles closer to the shower head.

When it clears he finds himself facing his roommate moments away from climax, explaining the lack of response. Wooseok's _I'm so sorry_ dies on his lips.

Eyes fixtated upon the beads of water caught on Yuto's lashes and the pretty tinge of red enhancing his complexion, the veins on his arms as he speeds up paired with the little puffs of breath, and Wooseok can feel himself hardening. This is when Yuto looks in his direction, eyes locking and threatening to bore into his soul. The pace quickens. Sounds that spill from Yuto's lips, barely muffled by the pounding in Wooseok's chest, and

There's a little gasp of release. Yuto's expression turns sheepish, a tad bit lethargic, but his eyes are still dark when he notices Wooseok's arousal.

They grow darker.

"I could help you with that," he offers, voice huskier than what Wooseok is used to, making his heart stutter in his chest. There's a gentlemanly extension of a hand in Wooseok's direction paired with a perfectly neutral face that Yuto has mastered over the years.

Wooseok swallows hard and finds himself nodding before he finds his voice to say _okay_. ( It sounds a little like he's choking and maybe he is. )

Yuto wordlessly wraps his hand around Wooseok's shaft. Wooseok's breath hitches and he dies inside, little by little, because it's markedly different from his own. A bit smaller, a bit more hesitant, and very much a tease from the way he seems to almost savor it: slowly stroking as if he's adjusting, discovering, weighing. His heart stammering into overdrive, too distracted by the hand around him to notice how close they are. Wooseok's back against the cold wall, Yuto's arm trapping him against it like one of the vines that went viral a few years back. The one Yuto shared with him. The one Wooseok chose not to read into. Now it makes all the difference with water still pouring off of Yuto and dripping down his bangs like a photograph waiting to be immortalized.

Wooseok's stomach churns, attention stolen by the thumb swiping over the tip, and he can barely think straight when instructions ( and something that sounds like his roommate's name ) tumbles from his lips. It's almost embarrassing how short he holds out — if he had the capacity to be embarrassed — before he spills all over Yuto's hand while a few drops taint Yuto's abdomen and thighs, contrasting sharply against his skin. Wooseok's stomach churns once more.

Nonchalantly, Yuto rinses them off. Wooseok, in his haze, notices how Yuto is half hard once again.

"Don't worry about it," Yuto reassures him.

And Wooseok, still riding the high from climax, musters the courage to say: "Next time let me lend you a hand."

To Wooseok's surprise Yuto just smiles in that way of his and says _sure_ before grabbing a towel and exiting the bathroom. Wooseok realizes he's left with a shower starting to run cold and a promise that draws a chuckle from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse for Yuto body worship.
> 
> I don't know what this is but this has been my first (and probably last) attempt at a weak pwp. FEELINGS NEED TO BE EXPLORED BUT I'M BLUSHING TOO MUCH TO TRY GOODBYE IT HAS BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU ALL.


End file.
